


Fresh Ink

by haircutnamedarthur



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, also Makoto wears glasses because why not, haru the tattoo artist, makoto gets a tattoo, they are both super cute and awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haircutnamedarthur/pseuds/haircutnamedarthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru wants nothing more than to ditch work early and lock up his tattoo parlor and head to the beach, but a nervous client seeking his first tattoo ruins his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a request by a very nice anon on Tumblr! There was no pairing specified, so I hope you like Makoharu! As a couple they really seemed to lend themselves to this idea. Thank you so much for the request (I really appreciate it) and this was a really fun au to write! I was trying to think of a fun one-shot to work on but I wasn't coming up with anything, so your message came at a great time!
> 
> Also, seeing as this is a tattoo parlor au, there are mentions of needles, blood, etc., so just a heads up if any of you don't like that kind of thing!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

         Today was a slow day.  A _really_ slow day.  For whatever reason, apparently no one felt like getting tattoos on that particular Friday afternoon.  Since Haru had no clients to work on, he doodled possible designs in his sketchbook and contemplated closing up early.  It was so nice out that people were probably at the beach, also known as the place where Haru really wanted to be at that moment.  If he did decide to call it a day, he could be by the water’s edge in less than five minutes if he walked quickly, and his swim suit was already in the backroom.  Contemplating his situation while studying the intricate wave tattoo ringing his wrist like a bracelet, he weighed the pros and cons of getting out of there a few hours before closing time. 

Pros: beach, water, not boring. 

Cons: missing potential clients, less clients means less money.

            Haru knew that he really _should_ stick around.  The water would still be there after he locked up, anyway.  Grumbling, he swept his silky black hair out of his eyes and erased a stray line away on a sketch of a tribal-design inspired dolphin. 

            The shop felt unusually cramped.  Even though it was a small space, Haru had laid out the insides carefully so everything still felt open and modern.  The color scheme was black and white, creating a sharp, sophisticated atmosphere, and pops of color made sure it didn’t feel too stuffy.  Overall, it was simple and clean, just how Haru liked it.  But with the temptation of the beach at the forefront of his mind, Haru was finding it to be downright claustrophobic.  Unlike the beach.  The beach would be so nice and unrestrained.  And it was just down the street…

            Haru stood up from the tattoo chair he was perched on abruptly, his mind made up.  It was beach time.  Just as he was about to pop into the backroom and change into his swim suit, though, the telltale jingle of the bell  on the door alerted him that someone had entered the shop.

            Ugh.  A client meant no beach.  On the plus side, though, a client did mean money, and he _was_ saving so he could get a winter membership to the local indoor pool after all.  Money now, beach later, Haru decided, resisting the urge to say that the shop was closed now and to come back some other time. 

            “How can I help you today?”  Haru gave his usual monotone greeting as he turned to head back to the front of the shop, attempting not to look too annoyed.  In spite of himself, his blue eyes widened.  The potential client hovering awkwardly by the front desk was… cute.  _Really_ cute.  He was tall and lanky, with fluffy brown hair and gentle green eyes that hid behind glasses with stylishly chunky frames.  Haru also couldn’t help but note the silver stud earrings adorning each ear.  And in addition to being cute, though, he also looked nervous as hell.  This could get interesting.

            “Um, hi, I’d uh, like to get a tattoo.  Please.”  He gulped, wringing his hands. 

            “What did you have in mind?”  Haru, as usual, cut right to the chase.  Time wasted now was time that could better be spent bobbing in the waves before the sun went down.

            “I’dreallylikeacherryblossomonmyleftshoulderifthat’sokayplease.”  The young man’s words all tumbled out in a rush as a blush creeped up his cheeks.  Haru simply cocked an eyebrow.  His client sucked in a deep breath and repeated himself, more slowly this time.  “I’d really like a cherry blossom on my left shoulder if that’s okay, please.”  After pausing for a moment, he added, “Just a little one.  Like this.”  He indicated a size no more than two inches wide with his fingers.

            “Okay.  First tattoo?” 

            "Yes."  The client squeaked.  Figures.  No one would be this nervous if they had gotten one before, Haru thought.  He passed a release form from the stack beside the cash register over the counter along with a pen, and resumed work on his dolphin sketch, starting to go over the pencil lines in Sharpie.  Hopefully this guy would chill out a bit before started the tattoo.  Anxious clients were always harder to work on. 

            “Er, here’s the form.”  The client’s soft voice interrupted Haru’s thoughts a few minutes later.  Wordlessly, he took it, scanning the information to make sure that everything looked to be in order.  His name was Makoto Tachibana.  Huh.  Another guy with a name that was arguably just as girly as his was.  That didn’t happen every day. 

            “Okay.”  Haru gestured for Makoto to follow him behind the wall that blocked the work area from the waiting room.  In the past, Haru had worked on clients who were so gleeful about getting some ink that they had practically giggled on the way to the chair.  Most just walked back normally, not that concerned but mentally preparing themselves for some pain.  Others had been pretty frightened at the thought of a tattoo.  Makoto, however, was freaking out in a way that truly set him apart from any other client that Haru had ever worked on.  As they entered the tidily kept work area, Haru could practically here Makoto’s knees knocking.

            “Your name is H-haru, right?”  Makoto stammered, looking at the tattoo chair like it wanted to leap up and bite him.

            “Yeah.  You said left shoulder?”

            “Yes, please.  Nice to meet you, Haru.”  Makoto managed a somewhat wobbly smile. 

            “Likewise.”  Haru glanced at his supplies.  They were all set and ready to go.  The shiny metal of his tattoo gun glinted under the fluorescent lights that kept the work station well illuminated.  When he turned back to Makoto, the other boy was still just standing there, now with his arms wrapped securely around his ribcage like he was hugging himself, obscuring the cat picture on his graphic t-shirt.  “Sit down and shirt off, please.”

            “Oh, uh, yeah.”  Makoto blushed furiously, turning away from Haru and pulling his shirt over his head, revealing some of the most impressive back muscles that Haru had ever laid eyes on.  Once he was fully free from his shirt, he turned back around, revealing equally nice abs, and climbed into the chair.  He certainly had the body of a swimmer.  That much was pretty obvious.  Haru made a mental note to ask later if the opportunity presented itself.  “You’ll warn me before you start with the needle, right?”  Makoto squeaked as he made sure Haru had a good view of his shoulder.

            “Yeah.  I need to draw it in Sharpie first so you can make sure it’s what you want anyway.”  Haru uncapped the thin marker that he liked to use for floral designs and started drawing, nearly messing up his first line as Makoto flinched rather violently at the touch of the marker.  “You need to stay still or it’ll look bad.”

            “O-okay, I’ll try.”  Makoto bit his lip. 

            Cherry blossoms were one of Haru’s specialties, probably because people requested them so much that he had gotten really, really good at them.  He thought they were a little cliché, but they did make nice tattoos.  Clean.  Pretty.  Simple.  You could certainly pick worse things to permanently emblazon on your body.  Haru had personal experience with some of the “worse things” since one of the services he offered was transforming really awful tattoos into something new and less terrible. 

            It didn’t take long to draw, considering how small Makoto wanted it.  A few final adjustments to one of the petals and the sketch was completed.  Haru capped the marker. 

            “Is that what you had in mind?”  Haru moved aside so Makoto could see the drawing in the mirror.  He had taken care to position it in a place that wouldn’t hurt too much. 

            “Wow!  That’s exactly what I wanted!”  Makoto enthused, staring at the mirror.  Then his brow furrowed slightly.  “No going back now.”  He added in a nervous whisper.

            “No one’s forcing you to get it right now.  If you don’t feel ready, you can always come back.  The shop isn’t going anywhere.”  Haru mumbled, hoping he sounded reassuring.  Comforting worried clients wasn’t exactly his greatest talent, and normally he didn’t bother with it, but Makoto seemed so frightened that he _had_ to say something.  Plus he’d have been a liar if he said that the fact that Makoto was really adorable wasn’t coming into play.

            Makoto froze for a moment, like he was seriously considering backing out.  He started to speak, but then stopped himself with a shake of his head.  “No, I feel ready.  This is something that I’ve wanted to do for a really long time and I’m not going to let myself panic and ruin it.  Thanks, though Haru.”  The black haired tattoo artist hummed in response, resuming his position beside the chair and getting the ink and the tattoo gun ready.  He removed a brand new needle from its plastic packet and slotted it into place.

            “Ready?”  He dipped it in the ink he was using for an outline and hovered with the needle slightly above the skin of Makoto’s shoulder.

            “Yes.”  Makoto was somewhat teary eyed and his voice was shaky.  Totally on a whim, Haru reached out and gave Makoto’s hand a quick squeeze.  Surprised and a little embarrassed by his sudden advance, Haru withdrew his own hand in a flash.  Makoto didn’t seem to mind, thank God, but Haru still could have kicked himself.  How awkward.

            “Don’t worry.  I’ll be really careful.”  Haru kept his tone even to try and keep Makoto calm.  “Here we go.”  The tattoo gun whirred to life and Makoto suppressed a shudder as the needle hit his skin for the first time, eliciting a gasp from him.

            “Remember you can let me know if you need a break or something.”  Haru explained.  Judging by how tense Makoto was, he imagined that he’d probably need one.  Makoto kind of just whimpered in response.  It was unclear whether he had a really low pain tolerance or he didn’t like needles, but whatever the case was, Makoto clearly was not having a fun time while Haru worked on him.  There were some people that could be in the chair for hours without even twitching, but Makoto clearly was not one of them.  “You’re doing a good job.”  Haru encouraged as Makoto held in another obvious shiver.  Normally, he just worked in silence, but there was something about Makoto…

            Haru was making good progress on the outline of the blossoms.  He made sure to talk to Makoto fairly often because he quickly noticed that even if Makoto didn’t respond, he seemed more relaxed when Haru was speaking. 

            “Could I have a quick break?”  Makoto interjected as Haru was finishing off the outline, his voice unsteady.  Rather than say anything, Haru simply leaned back and switched the gun off.  As gently as he could, he wiped some blood away from the rapidly progressing tattoo.

            “Sit tight.”  He told Makoto, and left the work room to go to the fridge in the back to grab Makoto a water bottle.  It had sounded like he needed one.  When he returned, Makoto was sitting up, taking deep breaths.  “Here.”

            Makoto accepted the plastic bottle with a small grin.  “Thanks Haru.”  He took a few little sips and some of his shakiness seemed to subside.  “Sorry I’m probably not that much fun to work on.  It’s just that I’m really scared of needles.”  Makoto looked embarrassed by his confession.

            “Figured as much.”  Haru shrugged, drinking some of the bottle that he had brought back for himself.  “Don’t worry, plenty of other people are.  Anyway, you aren’t doing as badly as you think.”  He took another gulp of water, trying to remember when the last time he talked this much to one of his clients was.  Had he ever? 

            “Glad to hear it.”  Makoto ran a hand tentatively over the back of his neck, sending his brown hair ruffling.  “I’m ready to start again.”

            Haru nodded and Makoto got back into position as Haru switched the gun on once more, picking up where he’d left off.  It was almost time to switch to colors since all that was left on the outline was just some general clean up and neatening.  The water appeared to have done Makoto some good because he was somewhat more relaxed now, at least compared to how he had been before.  There were still the occasional flinches and whimpers, but there had been a definite improvement, much to Haru’s relief.  The last thing he wanted was a jumpy client when he was trying to do delicate shading work. 

            Unable to contain his slight smile, Haru opened up the pink ink to start coloring in the blossom.  He loved doing the shading and coloring the best of all when he worked.  It was so much less rigid than doing an outline.  Even if two tattoos had similar designs, they would never be exactly the same because of their varied shading.  This thought was pleasant to Haru as he filled in his careful lines with the delicate, springy hues of the cherry blossom.  Of the dozens of cherry blossom tattoos that he had done in his career, not one could ever be identical to the one he was doing for Makoto. 

            Plenty of encouragement and several water breaks later, the tattoo was done.  Haru gave it one final wipe to free it of any leftover blood and surveyed his work proudly.  Those were some nice looking cherry blossoms.  Once the skin around them was less irritated and red they would be even prettier. 

            “All done, Makoto.”  Haru said, laying the gun down.  Makoto looked eagerly at his new ink in the mirror, breaking into a wide grin.

            “Wow!  Haru, this is so amazing!  It’s everything that I ever could have hoped for!”  Makoto gushed, turning slightly to look at it from other angles.  It was always gratifying when someone was so pleased with the work he had done.  Some people just paid and walked out without anything other than a quick thank you.  While most people were a bit more complementary than that, a response as enthusiastic as Makoto’s wasn’t something that Haru received every day.  It was refreshing. 

            Smiling shyly at Makoto’s praise, Haru cleared his throat.  “I need to put a bandage on it.”

            “Okay!  You’re a really amazing artist, Haru.  Do you ever enter contests or anything?”  Makoto asked, wincing slightly as Haru disinfected the still tender skin where the tattoo was.

            “It’s never been something I was interested in.”  He paused for a second to stick the bandage on, being careful so it wouldn’t sting.  “I just like doing the art.”

            “I think you could do really well in them.  I mean, not that I know much about tattoos, but mine is so pretty and when I was looking at websites trying to choose an artist, your portfolio was so amazing that I knew I wanted you to be my artist.”  Makoto reached up to touch the studs in his ears absentmindedly.  “Something about your art is just really special.  I can’t quite pinpoint it, but there’s _something._ ”

            Haru wriggled somewhat uncomfortably, unaccustomed to receiving such high praise, especially for something like three simple cherry blossoms and a leaf.  It wasn’t like he had perfectly replicated “Starry Starry Night” on his back or something, it was just a basic little floral tattoo by his collar bone.  He had trouble believing that it was as special as Makoto thought it was.

            “Here are the care instructions.”  Haru passed Makoto a stapled packet of printed instructions.  Most of the information was about preventing infections while the tattoo was healing, but there were other things like making sure to always use sunblock once the tattoo was fully healed so the colors wouldn’t fade away.  Having a tattoo entailed more care than most people thought it did, at least if they wanted it to stay nice.  “Call the shop if you have any concerns or whatever.  Or email if it’s after hours.” 

            Makoto nodded and flipped through the packet, glancing over the instructions owlishly through his glasses.  Damn, he was really cute, Haru thought, especially now that he wasn’t panicking.  His smile was really nice.  Maybe he’d decide that he wanted another tattoo someday and he’d come back and Haru could see him again.  The thought of asking for his number flashed through Haru’s head, but he dismissed it.  Nope.  He was a client, so Haru needed to stay professional.  Anyway, Haru had never been very good at doing things like asking for phone numbers.  It was much better just to save himself the embarrassment. 

            They settled up at the front desk.  Haru internally breathed a sigh of relief when Makoto didn’t try to haggle over the price or anything.  Then again, Makoto didn’t seem like the kind of person to do that.  It was plain uncomfortable when it did happen though, and it made Haru wonder if his work really was up to par and fairly priced or if the client was just a cantankerous penny pincher.  There was none of that with Makoto though.  If anything, he seemed pleasantly surprised by the price that Haru charged. 

            “Thank you again, Haru.  I really love it.”  The corners of Makoto’s mouth crept up into what Haru had already come to recognize as his trademark grin as he handed Haru his signed receipt.  Under his scribbled signature were some additional numbers.  Could it be…?  “My phone number.  I wouldn’t mind seeing you again, if you, uh, wanted to.”  What had started as a smooth gesture complete with a wink quickly descended into flustered blushing and a nervous giggle.

            “I’d like that, too.”  Haru responded, his own cheeks going slightly pink. 

            “Really?  I mean, awesome!  I look forward to it.”  Makoto left the small black and white shop with a wave.  Now he didn’t have to wait for Makoto to want more ink for him to come back.  Haru allowed himself a smile as he input Makoto’s contact information into his phone.  He would never have imagined that getting his beach day delayed could be a good thing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic everyone (especially the anon who requested it!)! Feedback is always appreciated so I can continue to learn and grow as a writer, and I love requests, so drop me a line on Tumblr is there is anything you want to see me write and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr at http://haircut-named-arthur.tumblr.com/
> 
> Come say hi! :3


End file.
